


Tech Support

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, High School, Stark Industries, The Official Sandwich, theOfficialSandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Just because Spider-Man can't go on the Avengers mission, doesn't mean Peter Parker (Stark) can't do his bit.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	Tech Support

Peter pushed open the large, double doors onto the balcony, just as the Quinjet made its final approach. He adjusted his grip on the cardboard box in arms, allowing him to touch his earpiece, with his newly freed hand.

"FRIDAY?"

"Patching you in now, Peter."

"Dad?"

"Hi Pete, miss me?"

Peter laughed, "Always, how was it?"

"Not too bad, a few bits of broken tech."

"I've got the box, but I meant injuries to you guys."

"Bruised and a little sore, but nothing major."

"Great, see you in a few."

"Roger that. Over and Out."  
  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------**   
  
  
  


As the Quinjet's wheels touched down on the Stark Tower landing pad, Peter watched as the rear door lowered with a hiss. He would have gone on the three week mission to 'dismantle' - as Fury had called it - the HYDRA Base in far east of British Columbia, but Peter had finals coming up, so Spider-Man had not made an appearance. However, Peter had been studying hard over the last few weeks, and so Pepper had given him the green light to do his other job, fixing the other Avengers' technology and equipment.

One by one the Avengers filled off the Quinjet and formed a line in front of Peter, who took his STARKPad II out of the box, before placing the box at his feet and greeting each of them.  
  
  


**_ The Hulk/Bruce Banner _ **

He smiled tiredly as he reached Peter, unusually still wearing his shirt as well as his pants.

"You're design for the shirt material worked, good job Peter."

"Thanks Uncle Bruce. They are like, version fifty-three. Are they comfortable?"

"Very, how's it going?"

"I'm pretty confident about them, hopefully the studying will pay off."

"I know you'll do well, just don't burn yourself out, I have enough of that with Tony." He said smiling and jerking his thumb behind him.

"That's what Pepper said." Peter said smiling back.

"I can still hear you two, y'know."

"We know." bruce said.

"See you later Peter."

"Sleep well, Uncle Bruce."  
  
  


**_ Captain America/Steve Rogers _ **

"Good Afternoon, Peter."

"Mr America Steve Captain Rogers Sir." Peter said smiling and mock saluting.

Tony laughed at his son's response. When he'd first meet Steve, Peter had stumbled over his introduction in his shyness of meeting the man, now Steve was his sensible if a bit boring Uncle, the two would banter back and forth.

Steve laughed, "How's your studying going?"

"Fairly well, 'm feeling confident about finals."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Hey, there's a line here!"

Steve ignored Tony's sarcastic outburst, before bending down and leaning his Shield up against the box.

"The straps snapped, I can't tighten it properly anymore." Steve said, a little sadly.

"How'd it break? Thought we tested it against your super strength."

"We did, but I think we may need another version."

"Ok." Peter said, typing on his tablet. "Anything else?"

"No that's all. Thanks Pete." He finished, patting Peter on the shoulder as he walked past.  
  
  


**_ Black Widow/Natasha Romanov _ **

"Hey Auntie Nat, I missed you."

"Hey Peter, it's good to see you too." She said smiling.

"Break anything?"

"I sprained my left ankle, and I'm heading to the MedBay straight after." She added seeing Peter's worried expression. "Anyway, I broke the Widow Bite, because of it." The spy finished dropping it into the box, as Peter noted it down.

"Hot Chocolate after?" He asked, hopefully.

"Of course, I've missed our Hot Chocolate nights, the SHIELD ration pack Hot Chocolate is shit." She she said smiling, before heading inside.

Just as she walked past him, she paused and said, "I'm glad your ready for your finals, Little Spider."  
  
  


**_ Hawkeye/Clint Barton _ **

"What were you two nattering about?"

"Hot Chocolate", Peter said raising his head from the tablet, and smiling at the self proclaimed 'Fun Uncle'.

"Can I come? I won't mess up the ratios this time, I've been practising." He asked.

"Of course." Peter said smiling at the memory of scared Clint and n angry but not really Natasha.

"Great, I didn't break anything, just need some more arrows. I wasn't able to get 'em all back." Clint answered, with grief-stricken eyes.

"Alright. What type?" Peter said typing and not looking up.

"The regular ones."

"I can have them to you by tomorrow." Peter said, finally looking up.

"No rush, I know got finals to study for."

"I'll have time."

"Maybe, but don't want Pepper on my, because I took her surrogate son away from his study date."

Peter blushed, "Me and MJ are just frineds Clint!"

"Sure, sure, remember I'm a Spy too." He said, before wandering off. Most likely to phone his kids.  
  
  


**_ The Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff _ **

"Hey Peter." She said giving her 'cousin' a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, how was the mission?"

"Easy." She said smirking, flexing her fingers, as deep swirling reds, danced between them.

Peter laughed, "I'm glad, your English is improving by the way."

"Thank you." Wanda said, warmly. "How's MJ?" She thought that last part.

Peter grinned, "We're going on a date next week, after finals." He thought back.

"Told you she would."

"Hey, just so you know, Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Super Hero. Very busy guy, still waiting in line." Tony's fake annoyance cut in again.

"Excuse me Sir, please wait you turn like everyone else." Peter responded playfully, the remaining Avengers laughing at his reply.

"Anyway, I got shot." Wanda added.

"What how did you get shot?" Peter said, before looking behind her. " You're supposed to protect her you know, being older and all."

Pietro raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get there in time."

"Peter, really I'm fine. It didn't go in and it's pretty much healed."

"You should probably get it checked out just to be sure though."

"I will."

"Good. Wait, why weren't you wearing your jacket?"

"Black Widow's jacket." Pietro added in, getting a glare from his sister.

"I was it went through the left arm, and grazed me." Wanda said folding it neating and placing it into the box.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to armour the arms, only the chest and back."

"It fine, I know you know how to fix it."

Peter smiled. "It is my job."

"A job you do very well, good luck the finals and MJ." She said grinning, before heading to the MedBay.  
  
  


**_ Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff _ **

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Wanda, Cousin." Pietro said, as soon as Wanda left.

"I know Piet, you can't see everything coming." They both smiled at the joke.

"I know and I didnt break anything either." He said proudly.

"That's good, I'm happy we finally found a version of shoes that work."

"Me too, but I was wondering if I got them in a matching colour." He asked, indicating to uniform.

"Of course, just pop them in the box."

Pietro removed his specialised sneakers and dropped them into the rapidly filling box. "I'm going to go check on Wanda." He said before disappearing in a blur.  
  
  


**_ Iron Man/Tony Stark _ **

"Finally." Tony said, his words full of his trademark sarcasm.

"No Thor?"

"What, not happy to see your old man?"

"No, of course I am, just wondered."

"He got called back to Asgard last week. But not before he could fry our comms." Tony said dropping the six little black comms into the box.

"Only six?" Peter questioned.

"Bruce lost his when he hulked out and I don't need one." Tony said, tapped the helmet in his hands.

"I really thought this one was perfect, both for Bruce and against Thor's power." Peter said, dejectedly.

"Same here, but we'll get there eventually." He said, supportively.

"Have you got anything broken?"

"The right hand repulsor is jammed, but I'll fix it. Can't have you fixing everything, otherwise I'll be bored out of my mind and Pep'll kill me for overworking you."

"Ok." Peter said, doing a final check over notes before putting the prototype tablet in the box and lifting it up.  
  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------**   
  
  


As Peter and Tony walked back towards the big, glass doors, Peter gathered the courage and spoke, "Dad?"

"Yeah, Pete."

"This morning Pepper phoned me..."

"Oh that's nice of her, what did she-"

"...and I called her Mom."

Tony smiled, " What did she say?"

"I don't know, I panicked, and hung up."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to be my mom and I-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Pepper cared for you, before we even started dating, of course she wants to be your Mom. Do you?"

"Of course, she's really kind and funny and badass."

"Then maybe you two should talk about it, when she comes to dinner tonight."

"I will, thanks Dad."

"Anytime, Pete."


End file.
